


The Whisper of Rain

by soupscreens



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: G/T, Gen, M/M, One Shot, They/Them Pronouns for Benrey (Half-Life), also gordon may be a bit ooc!, borrower au, relationship can be implied as either platonic or romantic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupscreens/pseuds/soupscreens
Summary: Gordon finally has the apartment to himself. It’s every borrower’s dream, but after coming to know those he lives with, he can’t help but long for the return of his giant neighbors.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The Whisper of Rain

Gordon silently watched the rain tap away at the window. A gentle coolness radiated from the glass panes, and he shifted just a little bit closer towards it. While the cold wasn’t ideal, the idea of any sort of artificial warmth seemed to only make him uncomfortable in his state. This was the next best option he could come up with. His eyes drooped ever so slightly with each tap of the drops, the feeling of longing seemed to tug harshly at him. 

To be honest, at an earlier point in his life, Gordon would have rejoiced at the chance to finally have the apartment to himself. It was the borrower’s dream to not have to worry about a bean’s intervention in their life while still being able to happily borrow without the threat of getting caught. 

It _was_ his dream for the longest time. 

But it wasn’t his dream anymore.

After having come in contact with and befriending his neighbors, Gordon felt a part of himself missing. Not that he would admit it, he wouldn’t let them relish in that gleeful feeling of knowing that Gordon Freeman of all borrowers actually missed their presence and cared. 

“Those fuckers better be back soon,” He mumbled to himself, drawing his legs closer to his body. His thoughts wandered a bit more. He was used to being left alone in the house for short periods of time. Tommy and Benrey both had jobs, but Sunkist would usually be with him. However this was a weekend thing, and it wasn’t the same. Thoughts of the usual sounds that would fill the house slowly filled his mind. 

The footsteps and white noise of the TV was the most noticeable difference. The general talking amongst Tommy and Benrey about games and whatnot. Sunkist’s soft ‘woofs’ when she’d notice that Gordon was active. Tommy’s tinkering with the gadgets that he took an interest in. Benrey’s late-night gaming. None of it was there.

It was frustrating. It was _too_ silent, and Gordon hated it. 

So deeply lost in his thoughts, Gordon failed to notice the sound of footsteps approaching where he had stationed himself. 

“Peetman’s looking a bit somber, kinda cringe if you ask me.” 

A voice snapped Gordon from his thoughts, and in a fit of confusion, he darted back and reached for a nonexistent weapon that had long since been abandoned. Wide-eyed, he stared up before relaxing at the sight before him. His neighbors were back. Benrey was back.

“It’s _Freeman_ ” Gordon groaned, taking a steady breath as he brought a hand through his hair. He took a few steps toward them and plopped back down on the window sill. “When did you get back?” He asked a bit quieter, tugging on a few strands of hair. 

Benrey gave him a lazy grin and tapped their fingers lightly before responding, “If you’d use those little ears of yours you’d know we just got back.” To which Gordon only huffed in response.

“Hi, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy called from somewhere behind the curtain. His voice was as cheerful as ever. “Sunkist also says hi!” He suddenly spoke again after a bark echoed from his dog.

Gordon stood back up once again and stretched before he hopped down onto the table that was placed just below the window. “Hi Tommy, Sunkist,” Gordon paused before turning back to the stocky person watching him intently, “and Benrey.” He could see their eyes light up ever so slightly at the acknowledgment, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk. 

Benrey let out a hum before they pulled up a small paper bag and shook it in front of the borrower. “Hope you got your sweet shut-eye while we were out ‘cause we got some goooood deals on games.” They watched Gordon groan before making their way over to the gaming console. 

Gordon watched and felt relief finally wash over him. That meant both Tommy and Benrey would be in the living room playing games together. That could make up for the lost time from where they had been out. While he could do without the loudness of the game, he was thankful to not be left alone once again. 

He watched as Tommy took off to his room, presumably to drop off the bags he had gathered while out. Sunkist was hot on his heels, excited to roam the house once again. As he waited for the two beans to situate themselves, he made his way up the top of the couch and sat down. Exhaustion was finally beginning to hit him as he rested on the more comfortable material. He had stayed up for countless hours restless and hoping that maybe they would return sooner rather than later. Luckily, he didn’t need to worry about that now. 

Benrey was the first one of the two of them to reach the couch. Stretched back and without sparing a second thought to their surroundings, they started up one of their new games. Their face drew into a concentrated scowl as they played the game. Benrey only stopped momentarily to wave off Tommy’s apology as he stepped in front of the TV to reach the couch. He sat down next to Benrey bright-eyed. Sunkist was quick to join the group. She curled up at the base of the couch before seemingly dozing off.

Gordon smiled at the calmness of the night, save for the game sounds. He was glad they were back. He was glad they were _home._ He nestled down in his spot and watched.

Tommy glanced back at Gordon then towards Benrey. Quietly without disturbing Benrey’s concentration, he reached an open hand out towards Gordon. He slowly dragged himself to the hand before curling up. It wasn’t often they all stayed up together in one spot as a group, but when they did he always enjoyed the warmth that would radiate off of the two of them. It was often that only Tommy would offer to allow Gordon to sit on one of them, as Benrey would be intensely focused on their games.

It wasn’t until Gordon felt someone flinch that he realized Tommy had set him on Benrey’s shoulder, just against the crook of their neck. Instantly he felt them relax again with a quiet huff, “Peetman’s pretty fuckin chilly.” Tommy let out a quiet laugh before turning his focus back to watching the screen. 

Gordon yawned and allowed his eyes to close as he rested against their neck. He focused on Benrey’s breathing and warmth as he slowly drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first time actually finishing a piece in years, and i wanted to test the waters with a self-indulgent borrower one shot because that is what my heart yearns for! i’m working on trying new things in my writing, so i hope i can share more of my works!  
> also, borrowers with peets give me pure serotonin, that is all


End file.
